Conversation Hearts
by TangiblyYours
Summary: Kendall and Logan spend Valentine's Day sitting on the couch with a bowl of candy hearts and seemingly unrequited love. Kendall/Logan slash.


**Title:** Conversation Hearts

**Summary:** Kendall & Logan spend Valentine's Day sitting on the couch with a bowl of candy hearts & seemingly unrequited love.

**Warnings:** No real warnings for this one, just some cavity-inducing fluff and maybe some minor language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters involved. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"Kendall, _stop._"

I redirected my attention to him for only a small moment, narrowing my eyes and glaring at him. Kendall was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, holding a bowl of conversation hearts and wearing an innocent smirk that contradicted his actions. I picked up the tiny piece of candy that had just been thrown at me and threw it back at him, watching as he leaned to the left, dodging it with a short chuckle.

His constant provocations were wearing thin on my nerves and patience. This was the third time I'd been hit with one of those stupid pieces of candy, and I could feel my irritation slowly consuming what little tolerance I had left. I faced the television with a scowl, trying to focus on something other than my very contemptuous best friend holding onto a very large container of Valentine's Day candy, or rather, ammunition.

My distraction was working perfectly well when I felt another piece of candy hit the side of my face and promptly land on the couch cushion. Despite my growing aggravation, I couldn't help but grin at his persistence. I picked up the tiny heart-shaped candy and shifted my body so that I was facing him, studying his small grin and bright green eyes that shone with something almost like mischief.

I threw the piece into my mouth, watching him the entire time with a speculative glace. "You know...you're very irritating," I mumbled, smiling to show that I was only teasing.

Kendall's response was to smile wider and pop a piece of candy into his mouth, his stance still conveying a youthful sort of innocence that made it almost impossible to stay made at him. I couldn't help but notice the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed, the action proving to be very distracting as I licked my lips unconsciously.

Kendall shifted slightly, straightening out his legs so that they were resting in my lap. He redirected his attention to the candy bowl, searching through it for several moments before pulling out two hearts: a white one and a green one. Kendall popped the green one into his mouth and then promptly threw the other one in my direction. I caught it and didn't miss a beat as I threw it into my mouth, watching him with a raised eye brow.

"Aw, Logan, you didn't even read it," Kendall said, frowning as he sifted through the bowl's contents once again.

"I didn't know I was suppose to. I thought you were just being deliberately annoying," I retorted, grinning crookedly.

He looked up from beneath his eyelashes for a moment, still searching through the collection of candy hearts as he sighed deeply. There were faint traces of a smile in the corners of his lips that would have gone unnoticed by anyone other than me—I knew him far too well to be fooled by his feigned exasperation.

I shifted in my seat, chuckling softly as I adjusted myself so that my legs were now parallel with his, both of us now facing each other with our backs supported by the armrests of the couch. Kendall's leg was pressed up against mine, a tangible sort of heat radiating off from him and traveling through my entire body. I unconsciously leaned even closer to him, seeking out the warmth and comfort that had always been synonymous with his name.

Kendall finally found the candy piece he'd been searching for, punctuating his point with an soft hum of accomplishment. "Read it this time," he chided, giving me a pointed glance as he threw the purple heart in my direction.

I caught it easily and turned it so I could see the words on the opposite side. I felt my eyebrows pull together in consideration as I stared at the piece of candy for a small moment. _I HOPE._

I lifted my head and threw the heart into my mouth, raising a single eyebrow as if to ask a silent question. Kendall's expression was oddly pensive as he watched me carefully, his gaze holding an almost irrepressible determination.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned lightly, my tone filled with genuine curiosity.

Kendall's only response was a short smile, followed by more searching through the bowl's contents. As he searched, I directed my attention to the television, yawing as I leaned against the couch cushions. It wasn't long before another small heart landed in my lap, the red writing facing upward and contrasting with the purple background. _YOU & ME._

My eyes widened as I stared down at the small candy piece, before gently picking it up and inspecting it in my palm. I didn't bother putting it in my mouth as I lifted my head to face Kendall with a perplexed expression. His head was ducked down as he continued sifting through the bowl of hearts, his golden hair veiling his eyes and his expression. There was a noticeable light pink shade creeping up the sides of his face, and his lips were set in a tight line that conveyed his concentration admirably.

I waited patiently as he continued searching, lost within my thoughts as I considered his intent. Kendall finally found another candy piece he was searching for, but his eyes refused to meet mine as he threw the heart-shaped candy and continued his pursuit. I picked it up and turned it around, noticing that the red writing was starting to rub off at the edges. _BE MINE._

I was once again consumed with thoughts of disbelief as I analyzed the candy piece, trying to decipher where exactly he was going with this. I couldn't seem to grasp the sincerity of his actions nor implications, my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage as I reread the words several times. When I finally did lift my gaze, Kendall was still searching through the bowl, his cheeks now ablaze with a dark blush. He avoided my gaze as he studied the hearts at a deliberately slow pace.

Finally another heart was thrown in my direction and I promptly caught it, anxious to see what would be written in legible red letters on the tiny white piece of candy. I flipped it over and felt my chest tighten as I read the words. _KISS ME._

Another one followed shortly after that, landing in my lap as I tried to comprehend the short two words. _LOVE ME. _

There was a build up of pressure in my head and chest, my heart pulsing rapidly and sending blood soaring throughout my body. An electrical current was passing through where our legs were touching, causing as shudder to pass down my spine. I sighed softly, trying to ease some of the the tension buzzing within my muscles.

Without even looking up at Kendall, I reached forward and grabbed the bowl out of his grasps, placing it in my lap and searching through the large collection of candy hearts. I finally found the one I was looking for, a light purple heart with clear and distinct red writing. _ASK ME._ I used the tip of my thumb to flip it in Kendall's direction, lifting my gaze to meet his for the first time in several minutes.

His eyes were consumed with flames, a mixture of uncertainty and anticipation as he caught the heart and studied the words. He finally lifted his gaze to mine, his eyes filled with a fervency and awe. "Ask you?" he questioned softly.

"Yes," I repeated without missing a beat, a crooked smile lifting at the corners of my lips.

Kendall shifted slightly, lowering a gaze as he got to his knees and crawled toward me. His gaze refused to meet mine until he was directly in front of me, straddling my waist. His expression was hesitant, borderline timid, as he regarded me, and the look was oddly misplaced. Kendall always had this confident ambiance surrounding him, never one to falter in the slightest; seeing him this uncertain with himself was slightly unnerving. His eyes burned with longing, an intense mixture of the emotions that physically darkened his irises. I sought to encourage his advances as I lifted my hand to his cheek, burying the tips of my fingers in his hair.

And before I could even register his next move, his lips were on mine, moving deliberately and carefully as I leaned closer to him. I closed my eyes, easing forward into the contact and the resulting heat.

My movements were instinctive as I tightened my grasp in his hair, tugging lightly and pulling him closer to me. The kiss deepened, growing slightly urgent as my hands trailed down the side of his face and shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling his body against mine.

My mind and body were screaming for more—more warmth, more contact, more _Kendall_, and I couldn't seem to get enough. I moaned into the kiss and Kendall move his hands to my neck, pulling me closer and using the tips of his thumb to caress the sensitive place behind my ears.

I couldn't handle the build up of pressure in my chest any longer, my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage, and just screaming for more. My hands found his hair again, tugging and pulling him closer as I continued to attack his lips eliciting a quiet moan from him.

I could feel the blood rushing throughout my body, my every nerve-ending buzzing with a type of desire I'd never before experienced. The sensation was so surreal— had been waiting for this moment entirely too long, and my mind was being overwhelmed from fervency of it all. How many times had I dreamed of this moment? I'd actually lost count.

After several moments, I finally pulled back, watching him with hooded eyes that were undoubtedly darkened with emotion. I redirected my gaze to the bowl of candy hearts, previously forgotten about as it lay sideways on the floor, a majority of its contents spilling onto the ground next to it.

The minute I looked down I saw the heart I was looking for, facing upward with clear and pristine letters. Shifting my body only slightly, I retrieved the small heart and concealed it within my hand, using my other arm to tighten my grasp around Kendall's abdomen and hold him in place.

Kendall was watching me carefully, his gaze filled with hidden questions as I took his hand in mine and placed the little heart into it. His shifted slightly so that he was still straddling my waist but no longer lying fulling against me, and read the tiny inscription. _I'M YOURS._

He smiled warmly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny white heart that he had been saving, and handed it to me. I flipped it over and felt my heart skip a beat as I study the words written in faded red writing. _I LOVE YOU._

"I mean it," he whispered softly. "I have for a while, you know."

I smiled softly and pulled him closer. "Good," I whispered in return. "Love you, too, Kendall."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Rereading it, I'm actually quite content with how this story turned out, despite how utterly fluffy it is (and despite it being in first person narrative). I suppose it will always hold a place in my heart seeing as it was my very first Big Time Rush story. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. :)

Reviews are as sweet as Candy Hearts!


End file.
